


Eternity

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Smut, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Princess AU. Your life gets turned upside down after a royal decree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Swan Lake a bit.

The bump of the road made you fold your arms and stick your tongue out.

“That’s not how a lady behaves.” Your nursemaid glared at you. “We’re almost there. Aren’t you excited to meet your future husband?” 

“No.” You looked out the window, longing to escape to the forest and climb the trees, maybe find a lake. “I am never getting married.”

“Do not be ridiculous. Your father has secured a wonderful match for you.” She sighed. “This arrangement will allow the two of you to learn about one another long before the wedding bells.” 

“I don’t care. I won’t like him. He will not like me.” You slouched in the seat. “I have no desire for a husband.” 

“He is best friends with the Prince. You will attend court, lavish parties, eat fine foods. Your life is set.” 

You ignored your maid as the castle came into view. It looked more like a prison than a palace. Maybe the boy would hate you as much as you hated him. Hate was a strong word. Maybe the two of you could have been friends, but knowing he was your fiancé made the situation too peculiar. 

“Straighten your dress.” The nurse leaned forward and started poking at your hair, fluffing and changing the style. “You want to make a good first impression.” 

“Do I?” Even as you asked the question you did as you were told and smoothed out your skirt. “We’ve been on the road for over a week. We look traveled and weary.” 

“It will be a short introduction, then we will retire to your rooms, possibly sleep.” The nurse smiled. 

“I’m to stay the entire summer? What if it is awful? Can’t we leave? I want to go home.” You felt tears form at the corner of your eyes. “I’m too young. I don’t want a husband.” 

“This is the first of many summers.” Your nurse tucked a hair behind your ear. “Eventually, when you wed, this will be your home year round. Now smile.”

The carriage came to a stop. The dread in your stomach went into overdrive. You knew the greeting, the formal line of receiving, the proper behavior. As the footman opened the door and offered his hand your reluctance came forward. 

“I am certain the young man is as nervous as you are dear.” Your maid took your hand and moved it to the foot man’s. “Let’s not delay any further.” 

You rose from the carriage, feeling out of sorts, as if your brain was not in control of your body. There was the line of people to greet you. You scanned them and stopped upon a boy with dark hair and bright eyes. That was him. 

Your heart fluttered at his good looks, but before you could stare you moved to the next and your jaw dropped at the blonde next to him. It was Prince Steven, you recognized the portraits. Your betrothed really was the Prince’s best friend. 

When your feet hit the ground, the Prince snickered and nudged James Barnes forward. He scowled as he walked up to meet you. 

“You are a little girl.” His eyes looked you up and down. “Is this a joke?”

He couldn’t have been more than a few years older than you and you scoffed at the suggestion. 

“I am thirteen years old.” You clenched your fists. “Hardly a child.” 

“Do I really have to spend all summer with her?” James turned to look at his parents.

You saw the anger on their faces, but noticed the grin the Prince wore. As far as introductions went this was the opposite of what you were expecting, but were relieved. Manners didn’t seem to matter here.

“James!” His mother chastised him. “Remember what we discussed.” 

“Lady Y/L/N, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Welcome to our kingdom.” He didn’t hide the sneer in his voice. 

“Master Barnes, I am not pleased to make your acquaintance. I do not want to marry you and I hope to spend my summer avoiding you at all costs.” You held your chin high.

“Y/N.” Your nurse gasped. “Please excuse us. It has been a long journey. I believe the lady is tired.” 

“Of course.” Lady Barnes gave a sad smile. “Let us show you to your rooms.” 

As your trunks were unloaded you followed with a new goal for the summer: make yourself scarce or scary. If he objected enough maybe you could get out of this arrangement after all.

~~

You were giddy when your estate came into view. Home after a terrible long summer. You stuck your head out the window and waved to your parents. Too eager for the carriage to stop you flung open the door and jumped out.

“Stop!” Your nurse cried out, but it was too late. 

You ran to your parents and through yourself into their arms. 

“How was it? We missed you dear.” Your mother held you tight.

“It was terrible.” Your nurse was right behind you, breathing heavily. “They spent the entire summer bickering at each other, if they even spent any time together at all. I swear she forgot all of her lessons on decorum.” 

“What was the Prince like?” Your little sister chimed in. 

“Quiet.” You pulled away from the hug. “What the Nurse said was right. It is not a good match.”

“If you spent the summer fighting, sounds like a perfect match.” Your father laughed and shook his head. “Time will tell.” 

You scowled, but your sister grabbed your hand and tugged you inside. And you were eager to hear how her months had been.   
~~

The next summer was worse. They forced you to spend time together. 

“I bet you don’t know how to shoot one of these.” James pulled out an arrow and aimed for the bullseye. “Too busy reading or learning cross-stitch.” 

He fired the arrow, barely making it on to the target. Prince Steve seemed to be the only exception to your private time, as he was always glued to James’ side, rarely speaking. 

You rolled your eyes and took the bow, lining up an arrow. 

“My father has no sons.” You let the quiver go, unsurprised when it hit the center. “He insists on a well rounded education.” 

Steve started to laugh as James’ face fell. 

“I would offer to teach you, but I do not think your brain is capable of handling the lesson.” You dropped the bow. “I suppose that is enough for today.” 

You walked off the yard, head held high, dreading the next time they forced the two of you together. 

~~

Summer number three was more entertaining. You had made a friend with one of the guards and each night awaited your little chats. It made your forced time with James easier, since you had something to look forward to. 

“How is your boyfriend?” James asked as he walked into the library. 

“Excuse me?” You lowered your book. 

“You shouldn’t be flirting like that.” He sat down next to you. 

“Are you jealous?” Your eyes went wide. 

“No.” He sneered, but a smile crept on your face. “What are you reading?”

“You care?” You knew he was sent here, not by choice. 

“No.” He relaxed his features. “But if we have to spend time together, may as well make it interesting. Tell me the story?” 

Prince Steve stepped forward and began scanning the walls, looking for a book and ignoring you. You wondered why he wasn’t courting his own future princess. 

“Alright.” You started filling James in, there were worse ways to pass the time. 

~~

Summer number four came and your flirting friend disappeared from the castle. You weren’t as upset as you thought. 

It was more of the same, only now you were old enough to attend some of the nighttime events. 

“May I have this dance?” James offered you his hand. 

The looks from his parents told you it was an order, but he did look handsome in his dress and you placed your hand in his as he led you to the dance floor. 

“You look lovely.” He glanced at the floor as he spoke. 

“That sounded genuine.” You were shocked. “Where is the snarl afterward?” 

“No snarl.” James looked up at you. “I mean it. You look lovely Lady.” 

A smile crept on your face as he spun you around. He was handsome. Something in your stomach fluttered, and for the first time, it wasn’t a feeling of dread. 

~~

The fifth summer you were almost excited when you arrived. James stepped forward from the receiving line and took your hand. 

“Welcome Lady Y/L/N.” He placed a small kiss. “I am happy for your safe travels.” 

“The long journey is worth the destination.” You smiled. 

The forced spending time together stopped. You found yourself seeking out James’ company. He was always with the Prince, who continued his indifference toward you. But the three of you took walks, went for rides on the horses, even took turns choosing books to read together. It was more fun than you’d imagined. 

The final night of your stay was another ball. You’d spent the summer dancing away in James’ arms and tonight you were sad it was the last time. When the song stopped he did not drop your hand, instead he led you out to the balcony to look at the castle grounds. 

“I will miss you.” He leaned over the railing. “May I write to you?”

“I would like that.” You gave a coy smile, trying hard to fight the instinct to babble away to him. “And I will miss you too.” 

“Next summer, its our wedding.” There was a nervousness to his voice. “Does that please you?” 

“I suppose.” You bit back the urge to tell him you were thrilled with the prospect. 

“It pleases me.” He stood straight up and turnt toward you. “Very much.” 

You thought you were going to melt. Then his hand reached out and tucked a lock of your hair back, his fingertips dragging across your skin. His heavenly blue eyes focused on yours as his face dipped down. 

Your first kiss. You’d wanted this all summer. Your lips began to pucker, eager to feel his touch them. He was moments away when a loud crunching sound made both of your necks turn. 

Prince Steve stood at the doorway. His face was red with embarrassment. 

“Apologies.” He spun on his heel and walked inside. 

You looked back at James, but he kept his eyes on his friend. 

“I should go see what that was about.” He moved to follow, leaving you alone on the balcony.

You were bitter over the lack of lips, but also tingly at the thought of what was to come. One year from now you would be a married woman, with the love of your life.  
~~

The letters were poetic and beautiful. You spent the entire trip reading them over and over, focusing on the last line of the latest one: 

I love you.

It was so simple, but so intoxicating. James loved you and you were about to become Lady Barnes. You could not wait to start your life. 

“Are we there yet?” Your sister yawned. 

This trip was different. This was your wedding. There would be no end to your stay and your entire family came along. 

“Yes.” You smiled as the castle came into view, sticking your head out the window. 

“Stop that.” Your mother touched your thigh. “We all now how eager you are, but you must behave like a lady.” 

“Three days.” You leaned back in your seat. “Three days. It feels like an eternity.” 

“After you will have eternity together.” Your mother smiled. “You can wait three days.” 

When your carriage came to a stop you waited for the footman, wishing you could throw the rules out the window and dive out, running into James’ arms. 

The door opened and a hand was offered. Your mother went first and it seemed like she was taking her time. Such a contrast to that first summer six years ago. 

It was your turn and you were grinning so large your face hurt. When you stepped out you scanned the receiving line and your smile began to fade. Where was James? 

“Oh my.” Your mother bowed. “Your majesties.” 

It dawned on you who was there. The king, the queen, and Prince Steve. Why would the royal family be here to greet you? You expected Steve at the wedding, but didn’t think his parents would attend. 

“Please stand.” The king stepped forward. “May I have a word with you Lord?” 

“Of course.” Your father went to meet the king and your mother followed with the queen. 

You looked at Steve with shock as he came forward. 

“What is happening? Where is James?” You feared the worst. “Is he sick or injured? His letters mentioned nothing.” 

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugged. “I was told to come meet you and that my parents were attending. I expected him to arrive as well. I saw him last night and all was well.” 

“Do you suppose he changed his mind about me? Is the engagement off?” You walked next to Steve. 

“You’re wonderful Lady.” Steve offered you his arm. “He would be a fool to do so.” 

Your brain wracked with worry and fear you didn’t speak as Steve led you to your room. Where was James?

~~

You paced, knowing exactly where James’ quarters were. Should you go there and pound on his door? It would scandalous, but you were to be married in three days. Those would become your quarters as well then. 

The waiting was killing you. You went to the door ready to storm the halls, but it opened before you got to the handle. Your parents walked in, beaming. 

“What has happened? Where is James? Is he alright?” Your fear contrasted their glee. 

“The most wonderful situation.” Your mother took your hands as your father placed his on your shoulder. 

“Has the wedding been moved up?” Maybe that’s why he wasn’t there. He was busy preparing.

“Yes. Tomorrow.” Your mother wiped a tear. “But that is not the most glorious part.” 

“Tell me.” Your patience was running out. 

“You’re to become the queen.” Your father squeezed your shoulder. “A match I never would have dreamed of.” 

“Queen?” You dropped your mother’s hand and stepped out of your father’s touch. “Was there a royal decree? Is James now a prince?” 

“James is no longer the groom.” Your father’s smile did not falter. “You have made quite an impression the past few summers and the king and queen believe you will make the perfect daughter-in-law.” 

“What?” All feeling from your body dropped. “Steve? I’m to marry Steve?” 

Images of your time together flashed before your eyes, the way he was so quiet, lurking in the background. His eyes on you as your danced with James, the crunch that broke your kiss. 

“No.” You shook your head. “I don’t love him. I want James.” 

The joy on your father’s face turned to anger. Your mother put a hand on his chest. 

“I am sure what she means is that the news is stunning, but she is thrilled with the development.” Your mother calmed your father. “What a way to honor your family and your kingdom. A crown. You will be a fine queen.” 

“Does Steve know?” You thought back to your earlier conversation with him.

“Already so informal.” Your father’s smile returned. “What a match.” 

Your mother began discussing changes to the wedding and the dress that was being delivered, but you zoned out wondering two things: how could this be happening and where was James?

~~

You were under strict orders not to leave your room until it was time for the wedding. There would be no speaking to Steve or finding James. In order to appease your parents, you agreed, but when bedtime approached and sleep never came you rolled out of bed and made your way into the halls. 

Familiar enough to not need a light to guide you while you crept to James’ rooms. When you arrived you debated on knocking, but didn’t want to risk drawing attention. 

When you pushed open the door you noticed a lit fire. James rose from his seat, his hair longer and blue eyes illuminated by the flames. Your heart felt like it was drawn towards him, tugging at your chest. 

“James!” All your fears fell away when you rushed to him, throwing you arms around his neck. “They say I’m to marry Steve. I don’t understand. It’s all happening so fast and I’ve missed you. And I love you.” 

He smiled at you, but there was pity on his face. He reached behind and grabbed your wrists pulling them off and in front of his chest. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” He shook his head. “You have a big day tomorrow.” 

“You don’t care?” This was not the response you were expecting. “But you’re my betrothed, I love you.”

“A part of me will always love you too.” He let go of your hands. “You’re to be queen. I am happy for you, and for Steve.” 

“I don’t want the crown. I want you.” You pressed your hands to his chest. “Let’s run away. Steal horses and flee. We can live a simple life.” 

“I am getting my own castle in the south.” James smiled at you. “I will be the leader of the region. I’ve been made a duke.”

You studied his face, unsure how he could be serious. Your hands on his chest felt foolish as you took a step back. 

“This is for the best.” James gave a half smile. “Return to your room and get some sleep. There is no finer person fit for the crown. I will see you at the wedding. I am sure you will look lovely.” 

Your world was spinning out of control. Tears on the verge of breaking through. You would not let him see you cry. You turned away and went for the door, heaving yourself into the hallway before a sob broke loose. How could this be happening?

When you turned to your room you hit something hard and bounced back, almost hitting the floor when strong arms grabbed you. You were found out of your room, but you didn’t care. Whatever punishment coming could not be worse than the broken heart you were feeling. 

“Y/N?” Steve’s voice brought you no comfort. “What are you doing here?” 

“Did you know?” You tried to hide the shake in your voice. 

“No.” Steve’s hands steadied you. “I was a surprised as you were. I came here to talk to James, try and find a solution.” 

“He doesn’t love me.” You let the sob come out and fell forward. “It was all a lie.” 

“That’s not true.” Steve touched your back as you sobbed against his chest. “That would make him a fool.”

“I was supposed to marry him. My entire life, I don’t understand.” You cried into Steve. “We have to stop this. I can’t be with you. I don’t love you.” 

“We will figure out a way.” Steve continued to comfort you. “I promise.” 

The tension in your shoulders rolled out. Steve was on the same page as you, at least that was a relief. 

“How?” You wiped your eyes and looked up. “The wedding is tomorrow.” 

“And we will wed.” Steve wiped a tear away. “Worry about the rest later.” 

“Promise?” At least part of your broken heart had some stability. 

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Steve put his arm around your shoulder. “Everything will work out. I promise.” 

You believed him. All James needed was time. Steve seemed to respect your decision. You would go through the wedding for appearances and find a way to sneak off with James. The life you dreamt of was still possible. 

~~

In the morning your nerves were in over drive to the point you couldn’t focus on anything. The maids came and dressed you, doing you hair and make up as well. The black and silver gown your father paid for was disregarded as the Royals provided you with a red and blue one, the color of their own house over that of the Barnes. 

“You look so beautiful.” Your mother brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes welled. 

You hadn’t thought much about appearances, but when you were spun to see the mirror the image staring back at you was that of a stranger. Perfect complexion, perfect hair, and the gown accentuated your body like it was made for you, of course it was made for you. 

Go through with the wedding for appearances. Then Steve would find a way to help you out of this. He promised. You shut your eyes and repeated the thought in your head, over and over. 

A knock came on the door, snapping you back to reality.

“It’s time.” Your mother grabbed your hand and gave one final squeeze. 

Your father was on the other side, offering you his arm. He beamed at you and guilt set in. He shouldn’t be so proud. Once the night was over you were going to bring shame on your entire family. James was worth it. 

The walk through the palace was silent. Every soul was in the main chapel for your wedding. You neared the doors and felt a shiver run through you. This was all for show. You reminded yourself of that as the doors pulled open. 

Everyone rose, their eyes on you. Some gasped at the sight. It was undeserved attention. Your eyes scanned the crowd, but stopped at the top of the alter. There was Steven, you had seem him in finery, but never like this. 

You had never paid much attention to his looks, always distracted by James, but there was no doubt he was equal in attractiveness if not more so. You shook away the thought. What did it matter? James was your love. 

As you walked down the aisle you tried to focus on Steve, knowing that scanning the crowd would draw suspicion and also terrified that one look at James would break your spirit. He said he was here. Was he smiling? Happy for you? Was there no love left in his heart? Tears started to form. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” Steve kissed your cheek and shook hands with your father. “I am a lucky man.”

His word choice was odd, but you assumed it was for the benefit of your father. Before you had time to ponder it, the ceremony began. It was one ritual after the next, repeating words in a language you did not understand. 

At one point your hands were bound together, another a beautiful diamond crown placed on your head. The officiant continued with his strange words and you repeated them. Finally he went to prepare something and you whispered to Steve:

“What did I just say?” You gave him a stolen glance.

“That you bound your soul to mine for all eternity.” His eyes narrowed on you with a flash of possession. 

It made a small whimper escape your throat, but before you could follow up the officiant returned. 

“From this day forward you are one. The Prince and Princess Rogers, until the day you are King and Queen Rogers.” He put a hand on both your shoulders and spun you to face one another. “Seal this union.” 

Steve put his hands on your waist and pulled you tight to him. His head dropped and he kissed you with a fever. His lips hard on your own as he urged you to part. This was your first and you didn’t know how to respond, so you followed his lead as his tongue slid into your mouth.

The congregation roared with applause and Steve’s kiss departed. He pulled away and looked at you with a devilish grin. You didn’t think you’d ever seen this level of emotion on his face before. He grabbed your hand and gave it a kiss before turning and waving. 

The stun of his actions wore off as you saw the joy in the crowd. Your heart broke a little more that this was all a show. They seemed to like you, but you would never be their Queen.

~~

Right away the festivities started. People arriving to give you gifts, dancing, eating, and drinking. Your eyes always searching for James, but never seeing him. Steve was too busy receiving congratulations to have a real conversation with you. He did ask if you were alright and remind you to smile several times, but this was not the place to discuss your plans. 

You were lost in the whirl of it all. The colors, the joy. A stark contrast to your own nerves and worries. A deep thought had taken hold over the disappoint you were about to bring.

“Congratulations to the happy couple.” The voice shook you.

“James.” You started to stand, but Steve held your hand. 

“Thank you, Duke Barnes.” Steve smiled. “When will you be leaving us for your new home?”

“In the morning.” James smiled. “I will be back to visit in a year. Maybe there will be a niece or nephew to play with by then?”

James playfully punched at Steve, who stood from the chair and gave his friend a giant hug.

“I will miss you.” Steve pulled away. 

Both of them looked at each other with sheer joy. Did James already know of the plan? Were you to sneak away with him? It was confusing, this attitude. 

“Now that you have a wife, I don’t think you will have time to miss me.” James dropped the embrace. “And you, what a lovely Queen the kingdom will have.” 

“Thank you…” You looked between the two of them, unsure if this was a ruse. 

“The evening is about to come to an end.” James looked back to Steve. “I suppose for the two of you it’s only getting started.” 

“You always were a boar.” Steve nudged James.

“Better a boar than a bore.” He winked. “I wish nothing but the best for both of you. Congratulations.” 

James shook Steve’s hand and gave you a bow. The tears started to form again. You bit back every urge to throw yourself at him, tell him how much you loved him, how you needed him, how you would be following soon. He must have known that. It was the only explanation. 

“Breathe my love.” Steve leaned over and grabbed your chin, turning your attention to him. “Breathe.”

“What was that?” Why was he calling you his love? “You promised. That you would help me get back to James?” 

“No.”Steve slid his hand down your cheek. “I promised that we would find a way. For you to love me.” 

Your eyes went wide with horror as you replayed the situation in your head. It went further back, all the days you spent with them, the way Steve’s eyes were on you, always lurking, never talking. Never leaving you alone with James.

“You set this up. You tricked me.” What were the words. Bound your soul to his for all eternity. “Why?” 

“Because I love you.” Steve’s brow furrowed. “Because I loved you since the moment you stepped out of that wagon.”

“But I love James.” You thought about the letters. “And he loves me too.”

“Oh, you are so innocent my Love.” Steve caressed your cheek. “James loves anyone that can stand on two legs. You would struggle to find a woman, and some men, in attendance he hasn’t spent time between their thighs.” 

A lump in your throat formed.

“You’re lying.” You blinked away the tears. “We belong together.”

“Me on the other hand, I’ve had a tryst or two, but only when I am imaging your face.” A hunger came over him as he took you in. “I worship you. I would die for you. Give you a kingdom. If my parent’s wouldn’t have agreed to the union I would have denounced my thrown and ran away with you.”

“But I don’t want to run away with you.” You started to shake. “I never had.”

The pressure of his hand on your face increased as his blue eyes grew darker.

“I wouldn’t have asked permission.” His pupils grew larger. “Don’t for a second think you ever had a life with another. I would have taken you, shown you how to love me. All the months you returned to your home, to you know the agony is caused me? Now we will never be apart.”

“I…I…,” you didn’t get the words out before a bell started to ring. 

“Thank you all for the wonderful gifts, attention, and pleasure of your company.” The King rose. “Please stay until the wine goes dry, but I fear my son and his beautiful wife do not have that privilege.”

A sound of ooooos came from the crowd. Before you knew what was happening your chair was hoisted into the air. A roaring applause came as Steve’s was as well.

“Wait…STOP…” Nobody could hear you over the applause as the group of men carrying your seats moved to exit. 

You thought about how you’d jumped out of the carriage after your first summer, eager to be back with your family. You wanted to jump out now, run to them for safety. But then you looked down and noticed one of the people holding Steve’s chair. James.

There was nothing but pure joy on his face. He was happy for you. Truly. Were you fooled? Was his love false? How could he have loved you and take you to bed for another? Steve was telling the truth. It was all a lie. Your heart broke all over again.

~~

Everything was happening too fast for your brain to comprehend. To make matters worse, when you were dropped off in Steve’s suite the room was breath-taking. Gigantic, decorated in bright blues and deep reds. The bed was larger than you thought possible. 

“I know you’re scared Princess.” Steve was in front of you, he started to take off his jacket. “But we are man and wife. You will learn to love me. That I did promise.” 

You were still focusing on James’ betrayal. It wasn’t until you looked up to see Steve peel off his shirt you realized you had other things to worry about. You spun to look away, but the image of his torso was glued to your mind. 

“Please. I can’t. Too much has happened.” You wrapped your hand around your mid section and braced yourself against a love seat. “Not tonight.” 

Steve approached you, his hands went to the bindings on your gown. They started to loosen and you held yourself tighter. 

“I’ve never been kissed before today…I couldn’t…please…if you love me you will wait.” The tears started to fall. 

“That fact brings me more joy than you could comprehend.” Steve pushed your dress down, leaving your shoulders bare. “All mine. For all eternity.” 

You sniffled as his lips met your bare back. If you dropped your arm you would be nude for him.

“Please no.” The beg came out like a squeak. “This is not right. I am not ready.” 

His mouth vanished, but before you felt any relief he scooped you up in his arms, cradling you to his chest as he went to the bed. You knew the tradition and saw the white sheets exposed. 

“I’ve felt enough pain the last two days. My heart cannot handle any more.” You tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he was too strong. 

“Shhhh…it’s okay. It’ll only hurt a little.” Steve sat down on the bed, still cradling you. “I promise, once the pain subsides I will bring you much pleasure.” 

“If you really love me, you won’t do this.” You looked up at him with glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

“It is because I love you that I must.” He kissed your forehead. “If I don’t consummate, they will take you away from me. And nobody will take you from me. Ever.”

His eyes flashed with evil lust again as his words worked their way through your body. You had to stop this. 

“I don’t love you.” You shook your head.

“Then let me teach you.” His head dipped.

You quaked as his lips met yours and he laid you down, spinning his body so it was on top of you. In a moment of confusion you moved your arms to his chest and he lifted himself, pulling down your gown. 

A yelp left your mouth, stifled by his as he pulled the garment down, leaving the two of you naked against each other. 

You tried to squirm back, but he moved with you, peeling the dress even further. The room felt like water and you were drowning in him as his tongue moved against yours, his cock pressed against your sex.

His mouth moved away and you twisted your head to the side, trapped below him. 

“I don’t want this.” It was the truth. 

Then you felt a sensation like no other as his hand moved between your legs, fingers gliding up your sex. Steve held them in front of your face. You noticed the glistening slick.

“Your body does.” His lips kissed your neck, biting and pulling at your skin. “No one is every going to love you as much as I do.” 

He moved his hand back between your body and you felt another piece of his body coat itself in your juices. 

“Let me love you.” He stopped, his cock at your entrance. 

You braced yourself for the pain, but it didn’t come as his body stilled. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. Worry was plastered all over his face. 

“Please? Can I love you?” All of his features were alive. 

You felt yourself crumple underneath him. You wanted to scream no, shove him off, but the look on his face, the patience. You had no response. His hand came up and he brought his thumb to his mouth, licking the digit before moving it between you. 

“What are you…”. You didn’t get the question out before your body was met with pleasure.

He found some spot and pressed his thumb to it. Your back had arched and a moan left you as he rubbed, sending a strange sensation through you.

“Stop…” It came out like a whimper.

“Shhhh Princess. Let me love you. Please?” His mouth was on your neck again. 

Whatever Steve was doing your chest started to heave. He was igniting something inside of you, something you’d only dreamt of. You stopped biting back the moans and let them come forward, almost forgetting that his shaft was close to spearing your innocence. 

Your hands went from fisting the sheets to squeezing his arms as he worked you, stroking and rubbing. Putting pressure in circles. 

“Please…” it came out as a whisper. 

“What was that?” Steve raised his head. “Say it again?”

“Please.” Your body had taken complete control. 

A shriek and shake left you as he pushed inside, his thumb distracting you from the stretch and burn his cock caused. You tried to twist your body away, feeling like you couldn’t handle his love. You didn’t know if you meant mentally or physically. Probably both. 

“I can’t.” You went for his shoulders and dug your nails in. “It hurts.”

Steve pushed down harder with his thumb and your legs relaxed as you squeaked, coming undone for him. 

“Shhhh.” He pushed forward more, sliding through your resistance. 

He came to a settle and his thumb disappeared. He flexed his body down and you realized his pelvis had taken it’s place. 

“You’ve done so well.” He peppered your shoulder with kisses. “I’m all the way inside.” 

That was it. Your virginity was over. Bound to him for eternity.

“You’ve ruined me.” You didn’t pull away, but rocked your body against his, wanting the friction back.

“You ruined me the moment we met.” He kissed your lips. “It’s only fair I return the favor.” 

He ground his body against yours, making you ache for more of him. Then he started pulling out, you whined when his body left yours and purred when it returned. Who were you? What was this? Did you care? 

“For all eternity.” Steve grunted with his thrusts. “An endless lifetime together.” 

Your mind was gone, your brain fogged over. You reached up and grabbed his chin. 

“I promise.” You lifted your head as you rocked your hips. “Eternity.” 

Steve let out an animalistic noise and stopped holding back. The burn subsided with need and you kissed him with instinct, not training. The pressure in your core went to overload, unable to handle the way he filled and touched you. 

Was it him? Was it always him? Tears stung your eyes for different reasons as you worked together. A loud moan left your mouth as your toes curled, euphoria spreading through your entire being. A feeling you never knew possible. 

Your vision blackened and your body convulsed. What was this magic? Was he more than a prince? Soon he stilled inside of you, causing a strange vibration. He was laying his seed, truly owning you. 

Instead of fighting back or resisting you welcomed it.

Once he left your body consciousness had vanished. It felt like you were floating as he rolled you away, your eyes fluttering to see the blood and fluid on the sheets he was required to hang outside the room. 

This was your life. Your strange Prince, who would love you until the end of time.


End file.
